Cat
|Damage= |spawn=When Ocelot is tamed by player |drop=None }} Cats are mobs in Minecraft. They can be found in their wild form, Ocelots, in Jungle Biomes, and can be tamed with raw fish. The change of an ocelot being tamed is far more noticeable than that of a wolf. While the wolf merely gains a collar that changes color, the cat changes color from yellow with black stripes to one of the following: orange tabby with green eyes (the most common), tuxedo with green eyes (shown on the right), or Siamese with blue eyes, white cat with black eyes, or a grey cat with green eyes. The cat also becomes a little bit smaller. Cats also scare away creepers, making them very useful to bring along. Since dogs do not attack creepers, cats compensate for this weakness. Cats also always land on their feet, taking no fall damage. Cats also are reluctant to sit down after update 1.2.4. Breeding Cats, like other mobs, can breed with other members of the same species. All you have to do is have two tamed cats together and make sure they're standing up. Take two raw fish and feed them one each. They will have love hearts above their heads and will run to each other and mingle for a bit. Then a small kitten should appear, whose pattern will match one of the parents. Cats can breed once every five minutes, and kittens cannot breed. Taming In order to tame Ocelots so they can become your Cat, you must feed them 2-5 fish. However, since it is a shy mob, you will need to stand still. Eventually, the Ocelot will slowly approach you, and at one point, it will stop, and just stare at you. Do not make any sudden movements such as moving your head or walking around, as the Ocelot will get scared and run away. You will need to slowly, with care and patience, move your head to where you are able to feed the Ocelot, and if done correctly, you will have a brand new pet Cat. Trivia *Cats like to sit on chests, beds, and active furnaces, mirroring the behavior of real-life cats. *While active furnaces are not affected by sitting cats, chests and beds are. If a cat sits on a chest, it cannot be opened, and if one sits on a bed, the player will not be able to sleep. The only ways to stop them from sitting on a chest or bed are to lure them away with raw fish, put glass blocks above it, or create a piston device to push them off. *If a window is present in a house, a cat may sometimes look out of it. *Wolves will not attack cats, tamed or otherwise. *Due to a bug cats and dogs may, in rare cases, teleport close to the player without any notable reason. **This may be intentional to prevent them from getting stuck or being unable to follow the player through the same path (such as over a large hill or across gaps). **It is confirmed on PlayStation 4 that dogs will teleport in order to follow the player if the distance between them grows too far. *Creepers will run away from cats, as if they are scared of them. *A standing cat can still breed with a sitting cat, but the kitten will always have the same pattern as the standing cat has rather than the sitting cat. *There is a rare glitch where when you tame a ocelot, it keeps the same texture as a ocelot but can sit down like a cat. Gallery Cat1.jpg|A Siamese cat. BlackCatFace.png|The face texture of a tuxedo cat. Cats sitting On A Chest.png|Cats ignoring a bunch of chests and trying to sit on one specific one. Baby Ginger Cat.JPG|A ginger kitten catscatscats.png|You can never have too many cats Screenshot 2016-06-25 at 8.27.12 PM.png|Cat variations Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Passive Mobs